In the past, many emergency warning lights have employed an omni-directional light source or a light source which generates a beam of light which is visible within in a particular limited, angular sector. For light sources which emit omni-directional light, a large amount of light is emitted upward or vertically providing little or no emergency warning value. On the other hand, a beam of light having a limited, angular sector of coverage generally needs to be rotated or oscillated in order to provide sufficient illumination which would amount to providing an emergency warning signal. There is a need for a simple configuration of an emergency warning light which primarily emits light in a substantially horizontal plane only.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.